


Home is Where Zari’s Stuff Is

by SparklingSoul



Series: Of Balconies and Zombies [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingSoul/pseuds/SparklingSoul
Summary: Zari has pretty much moved in with John, but both of them are afraid to make it official. They need to be convinced to take the next step in their relationship.
Relationships: John Constantine/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Series: Of Balconies and Zombies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776268
Comments: 14
Kudos: 92





	Home is Where Zari’s Stuff Is

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first in a HellStar series to get us through the long hiatus ahead of us. A tumblr post asking for a Moving In fic was made and I decided to join in the fun. Special thanks to @ ASingleWhiteDoe and greenleaf13579 for helping in its development <3

* * *

_I hope that you see right through my walls_   
_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_   
_I'll never let a love get so close_   
_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_-Arms, Christina Perri_

* * *

  
Zari smiles at how cute John looks while he's asleep. His blond hair is mussed and his face is relaxed so that the usual harsh lines aren't present. She doesn't want to wake him, knowing a good night’s sleep is a rarity for him, so she kisses his cheek ever so gently before slipping out from under the covers.

Zari soundlessly pulls her silk robe around herself and steps into her fluffy slippers when John's voice breaks the silence, "Didn't take you for the kind to shag and run, love."

She spins around to face him, startled. "John! Gosh, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Clearly," he says, staring up at her curiously. She knows he's playing, but still, there's the slightest glint of hurt in his eyes.

Zari rolls her eyes and smirks, crawling back on the bed. She props herself up with an elbow against the pillow and brings her other hand to John's face.

"It's not like that, John. This is the time I usually get up to start getting ready for the day," she assures him, "and I just couldn't bear to wake you."

Relief flashes across his face before it's replaced with confusion. "It's five o'clock in the bloody mornin’, love," he says as he glances at the watch on his wrist.

"You don't think I look as flawless as I do without spending a couple hours in the bathroom, do you?"

"You look gorgeous right now with nothing on your face."

"I know," she says casually, but the darkness hides a blush that creeps across her cheeks. She's always been confident in her looks with or without makeup on, but hearing John say that felt...intimate. Especially for an influencer who has learned to look her best at all times.

"Nevertheless, I like to enhance my beauty," she explains, "and unfortunately, the rest of the team throw a fit every morning if I'm not done by the time they get up." Seriously, whoever designed a ship like the Waverider to have only one bathroom needs to be fired.

John frowned. "Why don't you just use one of my bathrooms here?"

Zari's face lit up at the prospect of once again having her own bathroom. "Really? You wouldn't mind?"

"’Course not. I have a mansion to myself, except for Astra and Gary sometimes, so I 'ave bathrooms to spare."

Zari lets out an excited shriek, startling John, before wrapping her arms around him (as best as she can with them both half laying down).

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Oh, uh, no problem," he says, not expecting such an animated reaction.

"I'm gonna go grab my makeup kit!" Zari jumps up to grab a time courier and blows him a kiss before stepping into the ship via portal.

"The point of having your own bathroom is that you don't have to leave so early," he calls after her, but she's already gone, clearly too excited about the idea to wait any longer.

John sighs and goes back to sleep.  
  


* * *

  
A couple hours later, John has gotten up on his own and wanders over to see where Zari's at in her "Glam Routine." A coffee mug with the words "World's Greatest Sorcerer" (a present from Gary) is in hand as he leans against the bathroom doorway.

"Oh, hi John," Zari greets him cheerfully. Her makeup is done and she's pinning her hair up.

"I'm just about done, all I have to do is finish up my hair," she informs him before focusing back on the task at hand, humming as she does.

"Ah, so this is your...beauty supplies?" John asks, gesturing to the completely full, but organized, cart on wheels that was beside her. There are so many various objects, John doubts he can identify a third of them.

"Oh, yeah, that," she replies casually. "Just the essentials."

"I'm not complaining, I just–was expecting a small bag or two."

Zari brings her hands down and turns around to face John, looking like she's about to laugh, "Oh, that's cute."

She points to the top shelf. "That's for my brushes and blenders." Then pointing to the second, "And that's for foundation, concealer, blush, etcetera. Both liquid and powder. The next one is for my eye makeup and hair products–"

"Alright, I get the picture," he cuts her off. "Just keep all your stuff confined to your little cart there and don't desecrate my bathroom, we're good. Got it?"

"Understood," she nods seriously.

"Alright then, knock yourself out."

* * *

The Legends are beyond thankful for John solving their Zari-hogging-the-bathroom-every-morning-problem. In fact, John was shocked when Ava thanked him with tears in her eyes. The others, even Mick, are extra nice to him for the rest of the week.

He didn't think it was a big deal.  
  


* * *

A few days later, John notices that about half of his closet is now filled with Zari's clothes. Not that he had much in there to begin with.

He also notices the small stack of books now sitting on the nightstand next to her side of the bed.

The idea that she was already comfortable enough with him to keep her personal belongings at his house makes him smile. It's a positive sign that she's serious about their relationship.

But he doesn't say anything to Zari.

* * *

Next, John starts finding new accessories and decor: a more modern comforter than his previous one, throw pillows (why did they need pillows that weren't for sleeping on??), fluffy towels, soap that wasn't cheap and generic. He even finds new kitchenware (okay, maybe he was overdue for a new whisk when he had to keep gluing the wires back in).

* * *

Then, one day, the team is heading back after a long, tiring mission.

Behrad is leaning on Nate's shoulder as they walk. "I don't know about you all, but I think I'm gonna fall asleep before my head even hits the pillow."

"You said it," Ava replies.

"Wanna head home?" Zari asks before quickly realizing what she just said. "I mean your house, sorry, I just–actually, you know what? I think I'll just stay on the ship tonight. Night!" she says in an attempt to cover up her previous words. She rushes past the group and disappears into the Waverider before John can respond.

He frowns. "’Night then."

Sara grabs his arm. "I'll be on in a minute, babe," she calls to Ava. When they're the last ones left, she turns to John.

"Have you and Zari not moved in together yet?"

"Ah, well...not officially," he admits sheepishly.

She crosses her arms. "Why not? She's over there all the time."

"Well," John rubs the back of his neck, "I want her to move in and I think she does too, but I can tell she's nervous. And I am too." The idea of taking such a big step made it real, made the risks real.

Sara lays an understanding hand on his shoulder. "Hey, listen to me. I know what it's like to be afraid of messing something like this up. People like us...don't deserve people like Zari and Ava."

John looks away as if Sara has seen too much.

"But," she goes on, "that makes it all the more beautiful and amazing that they choose to love us anyway. So we shouldn't let them slip by."

"Ava's a real keeper, and I know Zari is, too. Don't let fear keep you from a life with her."  
  


* * *

Johns knuckles rap against the steel door to Zari's room.

"I just started my skincare routine!" Zari's voice can be faintly heard from the other side.

"It's me."

The door slides open with a hiss.

"John. Hi. I'm not in the mood to do anything tonight, but if you want to stay over I guess—"

"I didn't come here for a shag, love."

"Oh, well—"

"Can I come in?" he asks, though he's already pushing his way past her.

"Sure..."

John's been in her room before, but only a couple of times, and they were usually too preoccupied for him to get a good look. Now he takes his time walking past her shelves and decoration, taking in all the little things that make Zari her.

There's some photos of friends and family, little knickknacks here and there. Fairy lights are draped along the wall, giving her room a pretty aesthetic. He notices that there are some bare spaces, making the room look much emptier than the first time he was there. Her missing things are now at his house, no doubt.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, John turns around to face Zari. She looks somewhat nervous.

"So," John starts, "how are you feeling about us?"

"Us?"

"Yeah, our relationship, how it's going."

"I think it's going great. I mean, we fight now and again but for the most part we really get along and understand each other."

"Aye, so you're serious about us then?"

"Well—yeah."

"Good, me too. I really like you, Zari. You make me want to be better." He looks so genuine and open in the moment that Zari feels a rush of warmth for him.

"And I'm no relationship expert, by far," he continues, "but I do believe that the next step of a serious relationship is moving in together."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm serious about this, about us. And I think we should move forward."

"John, if this has something to do about what I said before, you shouldn't feel the need to–"

"No, no, I've been thinking about this. You already spend most nights at my place as it is, and you have most of your stuff there. And it's been...nice."

She smiles.

"Zari, you—" he pauses, finding the words. "You've made it feel like a home again. And I don't want to lose that."

Zari gives him a watery smile as she steps closer. "Oh, John.” She pulls him in for a kiss.

"So I take that as a yes?" John asks when they break away.

Zari tilts her head and laughs, "Yes, John. I'll move in with you."

"Oh, good. You have no idea how much my palms were sweating."

She kisses him again, and when they pull away they're both grinning ear to ear.

"Shall we go home now?" John asks, offering his arm as he opens the portal to his house.

"Yes. Home."


End file.
